


Voyage of the Damned

by FrankenSpine



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, Fear, Humor, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Madness, Magic, Reluctant Hero, Swords & Sorcery, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: One day, while out with the naiads, a young Goddess named Emma is abducted by the Queen of the Underworld and taken away into the depths of Tartarus. Her mother, Snow, is furious and takes it out on the mortals. Snow sends a reluctant young man named Henry to the Underworld to rescue her daughter, not stopping to think that perhaps Emma might not want to be rescued.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Canto I: The Young Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write this in a normal format but then I thought it would be more fitting to make it into a poem like the Inferno, so I made each chapter into a canto.

Once Upon a Time, there lived a Goddess whose smile lit up the world like the morning star.  
Her hair was as golden as dawn’s light, and her eyes were as green as the sparkling sea.  
She was beautiful in spirit as well as appearance, and this was evident even from afar.  
One morning, she was out wandering in the fields with the naiads, cheerful as can be.

Her dress was flowing and white like fresh cream, and her skin was beautifully-pale.  
She walked with grace, picking only the most vibrant of flowers, and her feet were bare.  
The naiads grew distracted, oblivious to her absence until they heard the Goddess wail.  
As they looked around, they began to panic, for the young Goddess was no longer there.

This alarmed them, for the young Goddess’ mother, the one whose name was Snow,  
was known to have quite the temper. The young Goddess— Emma was her name—  
was nowhere to be found. There was only the shaking of the crumbled ground below  
that proved anything was amiss. This brought the naiads a terrible feeling of shame.

One of the naiads, Cyane, was closest to the young Goddess. She became so distraught  
that her body melted into a pool of tears that formed a rushing river through the field.  
When Emma’s mother received word of the news, she was beyond livid. She sought  
out her daughter, scouring every inch of the Earth, but no results did her search yield.

She went to the Sea Goddess, Ursula, only to learn Emma had not set foot near the ocean.  
She knew Emma was not on Olympus, which could mean only one thing: her only daughter  
was in the Underworld with that wretched Queen, the one called Regina. This set in motion  
a chain of events that left the world in a state of chaos, as Snow’s wrath led to the slaughter

Of many mortals by way of famine, disease, and draught. She refused to let the crops grow.  
The world became cold and bitter, much like herself. She needed to find a way to reach  
the Underworld, but she knew that it was much too dangerous a place for her to go,  
so she opted to send a champion to retrieve that which she treasured most. Each

Day, she ventured down to Earth in search of any healthy mortals. At long last, she found  
her champion. He was a young man training with a long, sharp blade. He had obvious skill,   
and Snow was impressed. She descended from the sky and landed before him upon the ground,  
startling him. “Congratulations, boy, I have chosen you for a special task. I need you to kill

The Queen of the Underworld and bring back my daughter, Emma. Do this, and you will  
be handsomely rewarded.” The young man blinked at her in shock. “Are you the one who  
caused all this?” he asked her. She ignored him. “Go!” she cried, “Go down there and kill  
the witch!” She placed an enchantment upon his polished sword. “Here, with this, you

Can slay the Queen, and any other beast that might get in your way. Good luck, boy.”  
The young man frowned. “My name is Henry,” he said, but the Goddess did not care.  
“Away with you, mortal, or I will worsen the state of this world.” The Goddess’ ploy  
seemed to work, as Henry begrudgingly made his way into the dark void of despair.


	2. Canto II: Forbidden Lovers

Emma struck her fist against the Queen’s shoulder in a huff. “Must you have done that? Mother  
will be furious!” The Queen’s reply was a hearty laugh. “Forgive me, my dear,” she said,  
“I meant only to surprise you.” She drew Emma into her loving embrace. “Any other  
obstacles I should know about?” Emma was sullen. “My friend Cyane is dead.

I saw her transform into a river.” The Queen seemed genuinely remorseful about this.  
“Apologies. I hadn’t anticipated that.” Emma scoffed. “Who could have? It isn’t every day  
that one’s friend becomes a body of water!” She froze when the Queen’s lips met hers in a kiss.  
It caught her off-guard, but she could not deny that it was pleasant. She felt her body sway

A bit as a feeling of dizziness overcame her, but the Queen would not allow her to fall.  
“Why don’t we get you inside, my sweet?” murmured the brunette. With a touch of magic,  
she transported the two of them into the dark castle, up to the highest tower of them all.  
“My mother is going to kill us both,” Emma muttered, “She probably thinks something tragic

Has happened.” A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she lied back on the soft, warm bed,  
with the Queen moving to lie beside her with a faint smile. “For what it’s worth,” the Queen  
confessed, “I’m certainly getting a kick out of this.” Emma swiftly turned her head  
and shot a glare at the brunette, who snickered in response. “Must you be so obscene?”

“Darling, I’m the Goddess of the Dead. My sense of humor is darker than darkness itself.”  
Emma just shook her head. “You’re also quite dramatic. Is that why you made your entrance  
so over the top?” The Queen grinned. “Perhaps.” She looked towards the old bookshelf  
and summoned a book of incantations to her manicured hand. “Would you like to dance,

My love? Or perhaps have me serenade you? I know a spell that will provide music,” she said.  
Emma shook her head. “Not now,” she rasped, “I just feel like lying here for a while. I hope  
you don’t mind.” The Queen’s face softened as she lightly kissed the young Goddess’ head.  
“Not at all,” she assured, “I pray I have not fueled your anger for eternity. I could not cope

With such guilt.” Emma offered a reassuring smile. “I could never stay mad at you, my Queen,”  
she said, “Just promise me you won’t do this a second time.” The Queen nodded. “I swear  
on the River Styx,” she said, “that I will not repeat today’s events. I will not be obscene,  
even if I find it most amusing to rile up your mother.” She held Emma in her arms with care.

They both thought back to what had occurred just hours ago. The ground had opened up,  
and out came four black horses with milky white eyes, pulling behind them a dark carriage.  
Out stepped Emma’s forbidden lover, clad all in black with a look of lust as she went to cup  
either side of the young Goddess’ perfect face. They were discussing the potential of marriage

Between them, but neither was entirely sure how to go about it. The Queen of the Dead,  
playful as always, brought her gloved fingers to Emma’s ribs and teased the radiant blonde.  
The young Goddess produced a sound somewhere between a laugh and a wail, sparking dread  
in the minds of the flighty naiads. As they looked up, Emma had vanished to the Great Beyond.

Now, Emma and her Dark Queen of Mystery were lying together in this warm bed  
with a growing feeling of unease between them. The Queen attempted to rectify this  
the best way (and perhaps even the only way) she knew how. “Emma, darling,” she said,  
“do you remember when we first met?” Of course, Emma did. She smiled in bliss

As her mind brought her back to that fateful day. She had been out picking flowers,  
on a morning much like this one, but she had been alone. It had begun to rain out of the blue,  
but that didn’t bother her. She rather liked it. Suddenly, she witnessed awesome powers  
as the grass around her began to suddenly bloom with vibrant lilies. She looked to see who

Was responsible for such a wondrous feat. She was taken aback when she saw a woman in black  
with a cloak of feathers, offering her a faint smile. “Greetings, my dear,” said the woman, and  
Emma felt a chill run up her spine. “Y-You’re the Goddess of the Dead.” She stepped back,  
feeling increasingly uneasy, but then she froze when she felt the Goddess take hold of her hand.

The brunette’s touch was gentle, not the death-grip she had been expecting from such  
a brute. At least, that was the way her mother had always spoken about the Queen of the Dead,  
but Emma saw none of that. This woman, while seemingly dressed for a funeral, seemed much  
milder. “You are the one called Emma, are you not?” asked the woman. “I am,” Emma said

Hesitantly. This brought a faint smile to the Queen’s lips. “Do you like them?” she asked.  
Emma blinked quickly. “W-What?” For some inexplicable reason, the Queen found this  
amusing. “The lilies,” she said, “I created them for you, sweet one.” She basked  
in the feeling of the cool rain on her olive skin. She left Emma breathless with a light kiss,

Which Emma found shocking, but not exactly unwelcome. The Queen was admittedly striking.  
She was beautiful— hauntingly so— in ways Emma was not. Emma struggled to find her voice.  
“You made these? For me?” She felt heat rise to her cheeks. “I pray they are to your liking,”  
said the Queen, “Life is not my forte, you see, but lilies? They symbolize death. An odd choice,

I know, but they have always been my favorite. I feel the same way about you, my dear.  
You bring light and life wherever you walk, but me? I am the ruler of the dead. It was never  
a decision I made on my own. I was stuck with the Underworld by chance. Do not fear  
me, for I mean you no harm. You see, I do not wish to live alone in my abode forever.

I desire a lovely maiden to rule by my side, and I believe you would be perfect for such a task.  
Come, sweet one. Come with me to the Underworld. Let me show you my way of life.”  
Emma reluctantly took the Queen’s hand, and she started to speak, but before she could ask  
any questions, she found herself on the bank of a river of blood. The screams of strife

And anguish reverberated in her ears. “Why would you wish for me to live in such a place?!”  
she cried, “This is much too grim! Much too obscene!” The Queen’s expression fell,  
now remorseful. “Forgive me, sweet one,” she murmured. Sorrow masked her lovely face.  
“I will leave you be, but know that the offer is still on the table. I bid you farewell.”

Just as quickly as she’d left, Emma was back in the mortal realm, and the Queen was gone.  
She returned to Olympus with her head hung in shame, lacking the usual skip in her step. Guilt  
overcame her. She should never have shouted the way she did, but the deed was done.  
The next day, as she was down in the fields, she was shocked to find that someone had built

A breathtaking temple in her honor. It was decorated with vines and flowers, but not just  
any flowers. Lilies. She looked around for any sign of the Queen, but the woman was nowhere  
to be found. Emma bit her lip as she entered the beautiful temple. If the Queen wanted her trust,  
this was certainly one way to earn it. There were few walls, allowing the cool morning air

To flow freely through the temple. White candles were lit upon a small altar at the center.  
At the base of the altar was a small wooden plaque, fitted with a shiny golden plate in  
which a simple yet beautiful message was engraved. ‘Welcome, all who enter.  
Praise be to the one who walks among the flowers.’ Emma smiled softly. “You win,”

She relented, and as if on cue, the Queen of the Underworld appeared just outside  
the temple. Emma turned and approached the brunette without so much as a shred of fear.  
“Why?” she asked, “Why go through all this trouble?” The Queen’s smile was wide.  
“Because,” she said, “I told you, I wanted you by my side. I care deeply for you, my dear,

Even if you do not quite understand.” That was where it all began. They began seeing one  
another nearly every day, when Emma was certain her mother wasn’t paying her any mind.  
They would often kiss as they sat together inside the temple, watching in silence as the sun  
rose and set each morning and night. The Queen of the Dead, Emma realized, was kind.

Not only that, but she was also very wise. She knew many things, be it about the Earth,  
the Gods, or the legends of heroic mortals who were sent on many a dangerous quest.  
She knew the names of all the dead, though she knew little of life and the miracle of birth.  
When Emma described labor to her, she grimaced. “Enough,” she said, partially in jest,

“I would rather not hear of such things, much less witness them. I witness torment each day,  
but never any as cruel as that.” Emma laughed in response. “Are you saying you detest  
children?” The Queen just pursed her lips and sighed. “I envy them,” she said, “They say  
children can bring happiness, but you see, I cannot have any of my own. I think it best

Not to get attached.” Emma regarded the Queen with a look of sympathy and remorse.  
“I’m sorry,” she said, “I didn’t know.” The Queen just shook her head. “And how could  
you have known? It’s never come up before.” Emma just nodded. “Yes, of course,”  
she said softly, “but I’m still sorry.” The Queen regarded the blonde intently. “Would

You like to have children someday? Would that satisfy you?” Emma shook her head.  
“Not particularly. I’ve never seen myself having a child. I know it’s strange, considering my  
mother is the Goddess of Fertility, but—” The Queen cut Emma off. “No, dearest,” she said,  
“You are not your mother. You are Emma. You are my beloved. You should only ever try

To be yourself.” They continued to see each other for months on end, until the time came  
for Emma’s planned excursion into the Underworld. She wanted to see the land from where  
the Queen hailed. She would descend into the Earth with her tall, dark and beautiful flame.  
What sights awaited her in this mysterious, shadowy place? As she stood waiting there,

In the tall green grass with the naiads off admiring the flowers, she yearned for her Queen.  
Her adorably-awkward and enigmatic Queen whom she knew she wished to spend  
eternity with. Things did not go quite as planned. The ground opened up into a ravine,  
and out darted four black horses: Famine, Pestilence, War and Death. In the end,

Even after the mishap up in the fields, Emma knew she was deeply— perhaps madly—  
in love with the Queen of the Dead, whose name was a prayer in and of itself. Her sweet,  
precious Regina. The timid darkness that embraced her radiant light. “I want you so badly,”  
she murmured, now lying here next to her dark-haired lover. She felt a pleasant rush of heat

Pool between her legs as the Queen’s hand meet her thigh. “Please,” she husked, “Take  
me.” This brought a bright smile to the Queen’s painted lips. “With pleasure, my love.”  
And so the two of them awkwardly shuffled out of their garments and proceeded to make  
love, gasping and moaning one another’s names in ecstasy, oblivious to the goings-on above.


	3. Canto III: The Underworld

Henry was trembling as he approached the barren riverbank, where a frail old man stood  
silently within a narrow skiff. “H-Hello?” Henry asked nervously, drawing the cold eyes  
of the old man. “Are you the Ferryman?” The Ferryman pulled back his dark, tattered hood,  
revealing a mane of long, greasy black hair, riddled with spiders, and he spoke. “He who dies

Must come bearing a coin for safe passage,” said the Ferryman. Henry swallowed. “I’m not  
dead,” he explained to the old man, “I was sent here on a mission by the Goddess called Snow.”  
The Ferryman rolled his milky eyes and sighed in frustration, turning away. “Have you brought  
a coin, boy?” Henry hesitated. “Um, no,” he said, “I didn’t think I needed it, since, you know,

I’m still alive.” Once again, the Ferryman let out an exasperated sigh, but bowed his head  
in defeat. “I will take you just this once,” he relented, “but next time you wish to cross the river,  
you must bring me a coin.” Henry just nodded. “Alright, I promise I will.” And so the dead  
Ferryman rowed down the river of blood, causing the young man to grimace and shiver

In disgust. “Where did all this blood come from?” he asked, unsure if he wished to know  
the answer. The Ferryman responded monotonously: “From the veins of those deemed most  
wicked in life. Tyrants, murderers, assailants, the like. Pray that you do not lead a life so  
vile.” Henry didn’t say much after that. He studied the morbid terrain as his silent host

Took him down the ghastly River Styx. He heard the moans and wails of those in pain.  
Ghosts of men and women suffering terribly in the distance. It made his stomach turn.  
“Does everyone here suffer so?” he asked, his eyes welling with tears. “Those who have slain  
the innocent will receive no mercy,” said the Ferryman, “Watch how they blister and burn.

They will suffer as their victims did. As for the good souls, they reside in the Fields  
of Elysium. They know not of pain, nor hunger, nor sorrow. They do not even know  
that they are dead, for they feel more alive now than ever before. Goodness yields  
peace and prosperity. Evil breeds evil. It creates only suffering. Watch the blood flow,

Child, and hope that it shall never be yours.” Henry wasn’t sure how much time had passed,  
but before he knew it, the Ferryman had brought him to the colossal iron gates which led  
to the dark castle, where he knew he would locate the young Goddess. At long last,  
he could do what he’d been sent here to do. He froze when he saw a beast with not one head,

But three. It was a wolf-like beast with a massive body and deadly claws. It was sound asleep,  
or so it appeared. Henry swallowed fearfully. “What must I do?” he asked in a quiet voice.  
The Ferryman stared at him with a blank expression. “Move very slowly, boy, and try to keep  
as much distance between you and the Guardian as you can. That is your only choice.”

Henry reluctantly stepped off of the skiff and the Ferryman vanished, leaving him alone  
with the three-headed beast. Cerberus was its name. Its purpose was to prevent the dead  
from fleeing, but would it ever allow the living to set foot inside? If only Henry had known  
he would have to try and slip past the beast. He thought back to what the Goddess had said. 

“Here, with this, you can slay the Queen, and any other beast that might get in your way.  
Good luck, boy.” He did not wish to kill the creature, but what other choice was there?  
If he did not end its life, it would certainly do the very same to him. No. He would not slay  
the creature, even though its presence shook him to the core. He could do nothing but stare

At the beast with wide, fearful eyes as he slowly and silently crept past the first head.  
The beast’s breath was slow and heavy. Its eyes twitched beneath its eyelids as it saw  
visions within its primal mind. Henry crept past it, just like the Ferryman had said,  
but kept a tight grip on his sword for good measure. He eyed the long, sharp claw

Closest to his foot. It could easily tear the flesh from his bones, which would no doubt  
become the beast’s dinner if it suddenly awoke. He very nearly made it to the gate,  
but then, as he was backing away from the beast, he tripped over a root and his legs fell out  
from under him. He fell with a sharp gasp, and his sword crashed to the ground. It was too late

For him to run. The beast had awakened, and Henry found himself trapped. He stared  
at the monster in utter horror as it snarled, glowering at him with all six of its murderous red  
eyes. He grabbed his sword just as the creature began to grow closer. He had once cared  
about sparing the creature’s life, but now it was clear that if he did, he would soon be dead.

“Stop! I command you, in the name of the Goddess Emma!” This gave the beast pause.  
Henry was shocked that his command actually worked. He rose slowly, clutching his blade  
with a trembling hand. “I am Henry, Champion of the Living!” Henry found the beast’s claws  
intimidating, but he maintained a confident stance and his tone demanded respect. He made

Up his mind in that moment. “I order you to let me through, Cerberus!” The creature’s heads all  
cocked in confusion, and to Henry’s surprise, it let out a pitiful whimper. This left him uncertain  
of what to do next. “Um,” he paused, “sit!” And the beast obeyed. Henry suddenly felt tall  
in comparison to the once-frightening hound. He couldn’t help but smile. It seemed a curtain

Had been lifted. The three-headed creature was not so terrifying, after all. “I have salted fish  
in my satchel,” said Henry, “If you let me through, you can have some.” Cerberus sat back  
upon hearing this and panted happily as Henry retrieved three fish from his bag. His wish  
was granted as he snuck past the occupied beast, which was now enjoying a nice, salty snack,

Courtesy of Ursula. He made his way through the iron gates and descended further down  
into Tartarus. As he drew near the dark castle, he found himself confronted by a tall man  
with a long, silver sword. “Who goes there?” the man demanded. A deep, furious frown  
formed on Henry’s brow. “I’ve come to rescue Emma! Walk away while you still can!”


	4. Canto IV: Castle of the Dead

The tall man laughed heartily. “You think you can defeat me? You’re just a child!  
Go back from wherever you came, boy. I have no time for such nonsense. You had best  
leave while I am still in a good mood.” Henry stood his ground. There was a wild  
gleam in his eye that didn’t sit well with the tall man. “Move!” he shouted, “Lest

You wish to become Cerberus’ next meal!” This caused the tall man to glare  
at him in anger. “You dare threaten me, boy? Do you have any idea who  
it is you are speaking to?” Henry shook his head. “No, and truthfully, I don’t care,”  
he said, “All I care about is getting the Goddess out of this awful place and back to

Her mother!” The tall man’s expression turned from one of rage to a look of sheer  
confusion. “Snow sent you? Why?” Henry was visibly exasperated. “Because your Queen  
went and kidnapped her only daughter! I came here to get her back! Now move! Do you hear  
me?!” The tall man’s grip on his sword tightened. “Leave this place now, child. I mean

It. You are speaking of things you know nothing about. Lady Emma is in no danger here.”  
Henry held up his sword, aiming it at the tall man’s head in an accusatory manner. “Liar!”  
he roared. He charged at the tall man, but his attack was swiftly dodged. “Let’s make this clear,  
boy. Her Majesty and Lady Emma are—” The tall man was cut off by a series of rapid-fire

Strikes to his chest by the edge of Henry’s blade. His eyes widened in panic. “Magic,” he   
rasped, “This— This is the magic of the Gods.” His wounds began to radiate a golden glow,  
and his body started to disintegrate into a thousand golden sprites. “How can this be?”  
he asked in astonishment. Henry frowned in confusion. “What’s happening? I don’t know

What’s going on!” he shouted. The tall man stared at him with an odd expression. “You  
set me free, boy. I’m going to be reborn.” Henry was bewildered. “What?! You’re dead  
already! How can you die a second time?!” The tall man sighed heavily. “You truly do  
not comprehend any of this. I am the Huntsman, but now I am to be reincarnated,” he said,

“Goodbye, child. Perhaps we will meet again in my next life. Tell Her Majesty I am sorry.”  
And just like that, he was gone. Henry blinked quickly, unsure what to make of all this,  
but darted into the castle with no further delay. Meanwhile, in the tower, a sense of worry  
fell over the Queen. A deep frown made its way onto her face. “Something is amiss,”

She said, “I can feel it.” Emma was confused. “What do you mean? The only thing I   
feel is incredible.” The Queen offered her a half-hearted smile. “You’re welcome, dear,  
but I mean it. Something is terribly, terribly wrong.” She looked out at the crimson sky.  
“I can no longer sense the Huntsman’s presence.” She jumped out of bed. “Stay here.

I will look into this.” She donned a simple black dress with magic and left the room,  
leaving Emma alone in bed. Emma sighed softly. “Gods,” she whispered, “What more  
can possibly go wrong?” She lied there in silence for a bit, jumping when she heard a boom  
from downstairs. She dressed quickly and rushed down to find an armored boy on the floor

With an enchanted sword lying beside him. The Queen was standing there with a look  
of fury etched across her face. “You destroyed my Huntsman!” she roared, “Do you have any  
idea what you’ve done, child?! Do you have even the slightest clue how long it took  
me to get my hands on him?! He was my best guardian! And I have employed many!

What do you have to say for yourself?!” The boy stared up at her, mortified, with tears  
welling in his eyes. “I— I just came to rescue the Goddess! Please, I didn’t know he meant  
so much to you! Have mercy!” The Queen snatched up his weapon. “All through the years,  
I have had foolish ‘heroes’ sneaking into my home to slay me. They all came and went,

But not a single one of them has ever bested my Huntsman! The only reason you still live,  
boy, is because of this heinous tool! I sense it has been enchanted. By who?” she demanded.  
Before the boy could respond, Emma beat him to it. “By my mother,” she said, “Give  
it here, my love.” After a moment of hesitation, and with great reluctance, the Queen handed

Over the shimmering sword, and Emma withdrew the familiar magic from its blade.  
“Yes,” she said, “This is indeed the work of my mother.” She cast the sword away  
and looked at the boy with an unreadable expression. “You have foolishly obeyed  
the commands of my mother, haven’t you, child? What do you have to say

For yourself?” The terrified boy gaped at her in shock. “You’re not in danger?” he stammered.  
Emma just shook her head. “No, dear boy. Since you have come all this way, no doubt   
under the petty threats of my mother, I have some choice words for her.” She hammered  
home the point of her furious speech and sent Henry back the way he came. “Out!”

She ordered, “And never return!” Henry darted past the three-headed beast and demanded  
that the Ferryman take him back down the river, as the young Goddess had been kind   
enough to give him a coin for his safe return, and so the teenage champion bitterly handed  
over the coin. The Ferryman accepted it with a faint smile. Henry left the Underworld behind

Without so much as a second glance. He was never coming back to this awful place  
until the Queen came for him herself, a day he hoped would never come. Still, his fear  
of her was greatly overshadowed by the sheer terror that was the young Goddess. Her grace  
was undeniable, but so was her traumatizing wrath. He would never again set foot near

Her, be it in life, in death, or whatever lied beyond. The one person he did not fear   
was the one who had sent him on this ridiculous quest to begin with. She was the one   
he saw when he emerged from beneath the Earth. “Where is she? Where is my dear,  
sweet Emma?” Snow demanded, “What has become of her? What has that witch done?!”

Henry all but threw a scroll at her, glowering. “There’s your answer!” he seethed,  
and he stormed past her without a care in the world. “You’d best listen to what she has to say!”   
he warned. When Snow unraveled the scroll, her eyes grew wide and she breathed  
heavy, ragged breaths as her blood began to boil. Her daughter’s message was clear as day.


	5. Canto V: The Message

'Dearest Mother,’ the scroll read, ‘I have written this letter to let you know that my life  
is not in danger. Do not send any more humans into the Underworld. I wanted to wait to tell  
you this, but it seems I don’t have much choice. The Queen has asked me to be her wife,  
and I have graciously accepted her offer. I am deeply in love with her, and she treats me well.

Please, Mother, stop punishing the mortals. They have done you no wrong,  
and neither has the Queen. Her Majesty is the one who built me that temple in the field.  
Don’t even think about destroying it. It is protected by her magic, which is quite strong,  
I must add. She protects me, and I her. She is my anchor. My rock. My impenetrable shield.

She is the one person I love more than anything in this world or any other.  
She is everything to me, as I am to her. If you choose not to accept what we share,  
then so be it. Just know that by rejecting her, you will also be rejecting me, Mother,  
and that will mean we can never see each other again. In the meantime, take care.’

Snow gritted her teeth in rage and tore the scroll into pieces, casting it away to watch it scatter  
in the wind. She let out a cry of fury, but realized that Emma was right. She could no longer  
take out her wrath upon the mortals. They had not wronged her. She dealt with the matter  
of the chaos she’d caused, reversing it with a swift snap of her fingers. Her rage grew stronger,

And she sent one of her doves down into the Underworld with a message of her own  
tied to its leg. When the white bird landed in the sill of the tower window, it was chased away  
by the Queen’s raven, Balthasar. Before the dove flew off, however, the Queen let out a groan  
when she noticed the small letter it carried. She took it and sent the dove on its merry way.

“Gods above,” she muttered. Emma looked at her in confusion. “What is it now? Tell  
me it isn’t from my mother.” The Queen sighed heavily. “If I told you that, I would be lying,  
my love.” She handed the letter over to Emma with great reluctance. This would not end well,  
she realized. As Emma read the note, her face grew red with anger and embarrassment, trying

Very hard to remain calm. “Regina, my love,” she said quietly. The Queen eyed  
her with concern. “Yes, dearest?” Emma’s fist tightened around the insipid letter.  
“Would you be so kind as to start a fire? I’m in the mood to burn some things.” She sighed  
heavily as she tossed the letter aside and closed her yes. “I think it would make me feel better.”

The Queen smiled. “Fire is quite good at helping relieve one’s stress,” she said,  
“You know, I’m really impressed with how you handled that boy. You spoke like a true  
Queen— which reminds me.” She pulled out a small black box and placed it upon the bed  
next to Emma. “I’ve been meaning to give you this. Know, Emma, that I will always love you,

No matter what your answer may be.” Emma opened up the box with a look of awe  
masking her beautiful face and her smile brought the light of the sun into the dark abode.  
Inside it was a breathtaking ring with a silver band and an onyx gemstone. The second she saw  
it, her eyes grew misty with joyful tears. Yes, the Queen loved her, and it showed,

But not because of a piece of jewelry. “It’s beautiful, Regina,” Emma rasped,  
“Thank you.” The Queen smiled lovingly at her. “You’re welcome, my dear,  
but I’m afraid it isn’t nearly as beautiful as you. Her soft hands clasped  
gently around Emma’s, slipping the ring onto the blonde’s finger. “Hear

Me when I say that you are the most precious thing in all the realms. You are the light  
to my darkness. Without you, I am nothing. A puzzle with half its pieces missing. There is no  
greater honor than having you as my bride, sweet Emma. I promise you, on this night,  
I shall build us a pyre. You can burn that message, and we shall dance in the orange glow

Of the fire.” Emma kissed her beloved with passion and fervor. “I would like nothing more,”  
she murmured, and the two of them went out into the Queen’s private garden where they built  
a large pyre within the stone pit. Emma retrieved the scroll from her mother, and just before  
she threw it into the great inferno, she read it one last time. Her mother clearly felt no guilt

For wreaking havoc on the Earth and sending a naïve child on such a dangerous quest.  
The woman had gone mad! Stark raving mad! That was quite evident from her letter.  
‘To my daughter, Emma, I would like to tell you here and now that this news has distressed  
me greatly. I cannot sit back and watch while you ruin your life with that witch. A much better

Choice would be the Fire God. He is a kind, strong gentleman and his father is very  
powerful. He could bring you so much happiness, I just know it, but it seems you are  
a lost cause. Pity. I thought you were better than that, but now you wish to marry  
that wretched sorceress and spend eternity with dead mortals. Her existence is a scar

On the face of the Earth. She breeds only death and decay. You are the Goddess of Light  
and Life. What can you possibly see in her? And why choose a woman? You cannot bear  
children with her! You must bear children, for you are the essence of fertility! It’s only right!  
What you are doing is vile and incomprehensible. It is shameful. Remember, Emma, that I care

For you more than you can ever know, which is precisely why I cannot allow this marriage.  
I do not believe for a second that this sorceress truly cares for you or your well-being.  
By the Gods, Emma, she kidnapped you! She snatched you up and put you in her carriage  
so she could have her filthy way with you. What about that is lovely? I am just not seeing

The appeal of it. Were you mortal, I would fear she had you under her perverted spell,  
but Gods cannot entrance other Gods. Still, she has corrupted you with her vile ways.  
She is primitive and sly. Not surprising for one who dwells in the dark depths of Hell  
with the rest of the filth. I will not see you as long as you are with her, though I will always

Love you, my dearest Emma. I pray that you will soon come to your senses. This is most  
distressing. I hope you will one day understand why I have written you this letter and return  
home to your mother, where you truly belong. Until then, you will be nothing more than a ghost.  
A shell of the daughter I once knew. This doesn’t have to be goodbye, Emma. I yearn

For the day you come home. With love, Snow.’ Emma didn’t hesitate to throw  
the message into the dancing flames. She watched it crumble and burn with glee.  
She felt heat rise to her pale cheeks as the Queen walked up behind her to blow  
into her ear, which never failed to send a pleasant chill up her spine. “Dance with me?”

The Queen asked softly. Emma smiled brightly at her. “Of course.” She took the Queen’s hand  
and they danced long into the night, clinging to one another as they laughed, spun, and twirled.  
The next morning, they ventured into Elysium to find a priest, each with a wedding band,  
and they were finally united as one in the eyes of the Gods. “You are my world,”

They whispered to one another in the night. They consummated their union in bliss, high  
up in the tower as they cried out each other’s names with a fiery passion. It did not take long  
for news of their matrimony to reach the other Gods. They made love beneath the crimson sky  
of the Underworld, moving together in ecstasy as the Queen held Emma in her strong

Arms. “Are you close, my darling?” she husked, “Does my touch bring you pleasure?”  
Emma gasped sharply, clinging desperately to Regina’s broad shoulders. “Yes,” she groaned,  
“Please, my Queen, don’t stop!” The Queen gazed at her with loving eyes. “Yes, my treasure.”  
And it was a promise. It wasn’t until hours later that the two were spent. The Queen’s toned

Arms held Emma in a warm embrace from abaft as they went to lie together for a much-  
needed slumber. “I love you, Emma,” said Regina. The blonde smiled at her. “And I you,  
Regina.” The other Gods would later come down to congratulate them, offering up such  
wonderful gifts of every sort. Only Snow remained absent, and that was alright with the two

Of them. She would never change her ways— that much was all-too clear—  
and they could not force her to make such a change. It was much better this way,  
they realized. There was no need for false smiles and empty pleasantries. “Dear?”  
Regina asked her wife one morning. Emma smiled at her. “Yes?” “I have something to say.”

“Oh?” asked Emma, “Do tell.” Regina smiled back, unable to resist her wife’s charm.  
“I have brought your temple down from the world above. I built it for you, and so it was only  
right to bring it here. I hope this is to your liking.” She pulled Emma into a warm  
embrace. “I wanted to give you something to remind you of home, in case you felt lonely,”

She said, “and I was also hoping you would finally accept my offer to have dinner with me.  
I know you said you didn’t want to stay in the Underworld forever, so I’ve altered the rules  
a bit.” Emma cocked her head in confusion. “What do you mean? What did you do?” she  
quizzed. Regina’s smile was brighter than ever, shining in the dim light like precious jewels.

“For you, my dearest love, I have made it so that by eating the many fruits of  
the Underworld, you shall not be trapped down here for eternity. Instead, you  
will simply have to remain with me until the end of time. What say you, my love?”  
Emma’s heart swelled with pride and her eyes were wet with tears. “Do 

You realize how wonderful you are, my Queen?” she asked, “Of course  
I will dine with you!” “Excellent,” said Regina, “but you must stop calling  
me that. We are equals, you and I. You are my Queen as I am yours. An equal force  
of nature.” Her smile widened. “For as long as we live, I shall never stop falling

In love with you, sweet Emma.” They sat together in the dining hall, feeding one another  
various fruits, nuts, and salted meat. The castle air wafted with the sweet aromas. The sky  
had lightened into a warm orange, which they found lovely. “Do you think my mother  
would like to come down for a visit?” Emma joked. “She’d probably rather die,”

Regina said with a grin. Emma laughed. “You’re probably right,” she said,  
linking her arm with the brunette’s. “Why don’t we go and watch the sunset? Would  
you like that?” Regina’s face softened as she planted a soft kiss upon Emma’s head.  
“Absolutely.” Emma rested her head on Regina’s shoulder, saying more than words ever could.


End file.
